THEY'RE GONE
by AKUltiWarrior
Summary: Veronica's entire being was paralyzed. She opened her mouth, ready to release the scream she'd been holding back ever since she heard about Martha's attempted suicide. Except, something about him was off. More off than usual, in fact. JD stumbled to her from the window, lacking his usual suave. When he looked up at her, his eyes were dead. They were puffy, red, and dead.


**Ugghhh... Don't worry, I'm not dead. Just- Exams are this week.** ** _THIS WEEK_** **. OH GOD help me... Anyway, If you're one of my readers from Heathers: Cut! (JD and Veronica) then I apologize for not updating. I might update tonight or tomorrow. Regardless, look forward to a new chapter. ;)**

* * *

Veronica ran up the stairs as fast as she could, her mother's words still echoing in her mind. _"Your friend JD stopped by- he told us everything."_ She cursed as she slammed open her bedroom door. She scanned her room for a familiar trench-coat-clad figure. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sighed, her lips trembling. Relief washed over her like a blanket of comfort...

Until he casually slid through her window.

Veronica's entire being was paralyzed. She opened her mouth, ready to release the scream she'd been holding back ever since she heard about Martha's attempted suicide. Except, something about him was off. More off than usual, in fact. JD stumbled to her from the window, lacking his usual suave. When he looked up at her, his eyes were dead.

They were puffy, red, and _dead_. It looked like he'd been the one bawling his eyes out for the past few days.

Veronica approached him with caution. "JD..?" she whispered. Said man released a pain stricken moan. " _Veronicaaaa_..." he wailed. Unsure how to react, she backed away from him while simultaneously holding out her hand. "Umm... What happened?" she asked. She meant to say it in a comforting manner, but she ended up sounding completely baffled. Not that she wasn't baffled; the JD she had dated never looked so pathetic, even when Kurt and Ram's gang beat him up.

Veronica wasn't quite sure what happened next.

JD, in swift and jerky movements, lunged at her and clung to her shoulders as if his life depended on it. "They're gone!" he screamed. Veronica cursed under her breath. "Shit," she muttered. If JD continued to be this loud, then her parents would no doubt come to check on her. She froze.

God, _no_.

She did not want them to see _this_.

Trying to muffle his sobs (? It sounded more like screaming and choking at the same time to her), Veronica lead him to her bed. She shuffled herself into a more comfortable position and awkwardly put her hand on his back. JD's body shook like he was standing naked outside in the middle of winter. Veronica grimaced. Why did she have to give herself that mental image?

"Ugh, hu- huh... _WHYYY_?" JD groaned once more.

Veronica shushed him. "Please, calm down! My parents are just downstairs and I don't want them to see any of this," she begged. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." JD sniffled. "My guns..." he mumbled. At the mention of the deadly weapons, Veronica tensed. "They... They're gone! They're no where to be found! My babies- my babies are _lo-ho-host_ ," he cried.

The atmosphere quickly turned more awkward. Veronica bit her lip. Wait, if he lost his guns then wouldn't that mean he won't be able to murder anyone? Veronica put on her best comforting smile. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to live just fine without the-"

JD tackled her, and in a matter of seconds he was on top of her. The wild look in his eyes grew as his voice rose. "No... No! You don't- don't get it! They're mine! _Mine_! _**Mine**_! _**MINE**_!" he screeched, his face practically shoved in front of Veronica's. In a moment of panic, and JD's face right in front of hers, she did the first thing that popped in her mind.

In a blur of events, their positions were switched and her body was flush against his. Her mouth was on his, and their tongues swirled in a familiar dance. JD, tears still prickling in his eyes, moaned at the unexpected contact. Veronica's fingers slipped under his shirt, brushing across his stomach and back. JD's hands found themselves burried in her hair, feeling the strands tangle around his fingers.

In seconds, JD's tongue dominated hers, and he ravaged her mouth- tasting and feeling every inch of her. Veronica was no stranger to the growing tent under her, so her hands slid over to his crotch. JD groaned ever-so-deliciously and Veronica parted her mouth from his. They were both so _hot_ , and she swore that her panties were so damn we-

The door opened and Veronica was greeted with the sight of her mother's shocked face. Right behind her was her father, looking downright murderous.

She gulped.

 *****I'MSORRYBUTIT'STHEFIRSTTIMEI'VEWRITTENANYTHINGLIKETHAT*****

After the inevitable " _talk_ ", Veronica sat in her room in silence. Beside her, JD also sat in silence.

Veronica grinned sheepishly and asked, "Wanna get a slushie?" JD chuckled as her blush grew. "You just read my mind," he replied. Then, his expression turned serious. Veronica looked at him worriedly. "JD, what-"

"I'd do anything to distract myself from thinking about my...lost...babies," he muttered.

Veronica sighed.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry you had to read that but the idea had been stuck in my head for so long. Oh yeah, did I mention not to take any of this seriously? Because, please, don't take any of this seriously.**  
 **So! A review would be greatly appreciated, all love to you guys 3.**


End file.
